Maybe Even Happiness
by Tygercat2
Summary: Ian and Wanda have a big fight. Wanda, thinking Ian wants her to leave, just runs. Mistakenly turning down the wrong cave, she falls down a gorge. Can Ian find her in time to save her? What about their unborn child?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was reading some "Host" fanfiction, and just got inspired to write this. Here ya go!**

**Wanda POV**

I yawned again, and waved goodbye to Burns, "It was very interesting talking to you! Will I see you tomorrow?"

He nodded; I could tell he was exhausted too. We had talked almost all day, about our different host planets, and also about how we agreed we felt we owed the humans for how horrible our kind has treated them. It was nice to talk to someone who understood why I felt I had to do so much around here; why I _wanted_ to do so much.

I continued in my musings as I walked back towards Ian and my cave. I had missed dinner, and hoped he brought back some food. No, I hoped he had eaten enough for himself. I could simply wait until morning to get food. Besides, Ian is bigger than I am, he's almost twice my height, so he would need more food than I do. I hope he ate some of my food; I hope he took as much as he needed. I hope he shared with Jamie; he's been growing a lot lately. Come to think of it, we should probably get him some more shoes on the next raid. He's outgrown his, and no one else can spare him any. We should get everybody a new pair of shoes. No, that would draw to much attention; we could do it in phases. At each different town we came to, we could get one couple a new pair of shoes.

I was just trying to figure out how long that would take when I ran into someone, "Ooph. I'm so sorry," whoever it was caught me so I didn't fall over.

I was going to continue walking when the person grabbed my shoulders, "Wanda."

I recognized that voice, it was Ian.

"Ian! What are you doing here! I thought you'd already be asleep! You must have worked so hard in the fields today! You should go to bed now."

He just chuckled, "I was coming to look for you. I had hoped you didn't spend all day with Burns." At Burns name, I saw something flash across Ian's eyes.

"I did. It was very interesting." I could see Ian didn't really wan to listen about Burns, so we turned and walked back towards the cave. I waited for Ian to say something, say anything about his day in the fields, or how annoying Mel's been lately; I should really go see if everything's ok with her.

"Wanda…Wanda, did you just hear anything I said?" I looked up at Ian, we had stopped, and he had a serious expression on his face.

"Hmm? No, I'm sorry Ian, I was just thinking about Mel. Are you ok?"

I saw frustration flash across Ian's face, and I was upset that I had caused that. He was so kind, and gentle, and amazing, he was perfect. I shouldn't be the one causing that on his face, "Yeah, I'm fine," I didn't believe him, "I was just talking about Burns."

At the mention of Burns, I became excited, "Isn't he great? Did you know he's been to some planets that I've only dreamed of going? Not that I'll go now, I could never leave everyone in the caves once your gone. I'm so glad he stayed when Nate and the rest of his group went home."

"What? What do you mean once I'm gone? Are you planning on leaving me? Are you going to run away with Burns?"

We reached our cave then, and he stormed inside it. I didn't know f he wanted me to follow, or just wait out here. "Ian, you have to be quiet, everyone's falling asle-"

"So that's all you have to say? You don't even say, 'No, I could never leave you Ian. You mean to much to me.' You can only say, 'I can't leave everyone in the caves.' No mention of how much you love me? Did you even think to ask my opinion in all this? Did you think about how I would react with you spending so much time with Burns, having so much fun that you're skipping meals now! It's like you regret me saving you from the cryotank! Maybe I shouldn't have! Is that what you want?"

I stepped back, it was almost like he had slapped me it hurt so much. Ian asking if I loved him, asking if I regretting living, I don't know what he was thinking, but I don't know how I caused this. What did I do to make Ian hate me so much? I felt tears come to my eyes, and I fled the cave. It wasn't our cave anymore; now that Ian didn't love me. It was just his, and I was just taking up space in it.

I didn't pay attention to where I was running, I just kept turning corners, and running further and further away from the love of my life that didn't love me anymore.

**Ian POV**

As soon as I said those words, I regretted them. I knew Wanda already thought she didn't belong here, and I played on her fears of us rejecting her. Oh God, I hoped she didn't think that I didn't love her anymore. I shouldn't take my frustration at Burns out on her. I was too tired lately, Jeb had even sent me away from the fields today just so I could get some more sleep. I was going to take Wanda to bed with me so I could sleep, but I couldn't find her. I knew that meant one thing, that she was showing Burns around the caves, or was sitting in some private spot with him doing god knows what. I thought Wanda understood I didn't like her being with him so much. What have I done?

I gotta find Mel. She'll know what to do; that is, if she doesn't kill me first for hurting Wanda like this.

**Wanda POV**

I was lost, I didn't know where I was, or how to get back to the safe part of the caves. I knew Jeb didn't allow anybody back here because it was too dangerous. I just kept walking, not even thinking straight I was crying so hard.

Some time later I slipped and fell. The rock gave through, and I fell further. I screamed, and hoped someone heard me to come help me. When the rock was done falling, I tried to climb the ten feet up to the ground, but as soon as I moved, my ankle sent searing pains up my leg. Plus, my leg was stuck to the wall by another giant rock. I squirmed around until I could feel my leg, and I felt something sticky; blood. My leg had twisted and broke so much that it was just above the surface of my skin. I hissed at the pain, and moved back to my standing position. I felt around the rest of my body, and decided I wasn't hurt too badly; just little bumps and scrapes.

I started crying harder, I was trying to save Ian from having to see me again, only to have to have him rescue me, again. Why did I keep causing people so much pain? First Ian, and now everyone who would be looking for me. Ian should've just let me die like he said he wanted to, it would save everyone the trouble. I continued to cry, and eventually I fell asleep.

**Ian POV**

I felt like suck an ass. An idiotic ass. I let the one woman I could ever love run away from me, and now she has been missing for five hours. Light was slowly beginning to seep into the caves, and I knew we were al going to meet back in the cafeteria at dawn. I slowly made my way back, calling out Wanda's name as I went. When I got into the room, Mel immediately glared at me, and walked in the opposite direction.

Jared gave me a sympathetic look, and followed her. Jeb walked over to me, "any luck?"

I shook my head, "where could she have gone? We've even checked in all the storage bins, and we can't find her."

Jeb thought it over for a minute, "What if she went in the far caves? You said she started running, and when you went to chase after her, she just kept turning corners. What if she got lost, and can't hear us?"

Jared came over, "That would make sense. She would respond if she knew we were worried about her. This isn't like her. Something must have happened. She would've at least came to find Mel by now."

I looked at both of them, "So what do we do? There are miles of caves that we've never been into. It'll take days, even weeks, to search them all. Wanda wasn't wearing any warms clothes, and had no food. If she got lost, she doesn't have much time. She could be hurt, and I can't do anything to help her!"

Mel came over to me, "Well of course she's hurt dumbo! If you said even half the things you told me to her, she'd be long gone! She wouldn't want to burden you anymore if she thought you didn't absolutely love her! It was bad enough she was worried about when you two would have sex!"

I could feel my ears go red at this, and Jeb decided now was a convenient time to leave the room, "Not that it's any of your business Melanie, but we had sex the first time Burns was here! And that was months ago!"

"Exactly! Now she can't be away from you for more than a minute or she gets all doe-eyed! Then you go and do a stunt like this! It's amazing she puts up with you!"

I flinched, and she knew she had hit a sore spot. Her voice softened, "You both are idiots. You're constantly worried if you deserve the other one, while you both deserve each other. She loves you, more than she can even say. Burns is just a friend to her, nothing more." I nodded my head, I wouldn't believe that until Wanda told me herself. "Now can you stop your pity fest so we can go find your girlfriend?"

"Ok. Where do we start?"

**Wanda POV**

It felt like days since I fell down this hole, but I knew it had only been about twelve hours. I was really hungry and thirsty. I couldn't even yell anymore my voice was so quiet. Oh I wished Ian would find me. I don't care if he doesn't love me anymore, I could learn to deal with that. I still am needed around the caves. Besides, Mel was my sister, she wouldn't ever let me leave. She'd kill me herself before she let me pull another stunt like I did with Doc.

I had visited Doc the other day, and had some questions for him. He told me I was pregnant, and asked if Ian knew yet. Before I could tell him, I had to ask Burns if he heard anything about mixed families, or if there were any side effects for a baby having a host parent. That was why I spent so much time with Burns that day, he said he hadn't, and asked if Sunny was pregnant. I laughed at that, Burns was the only one I could ever lie to and get away with it. I just hoped he would forgive me when he found out.

I wonder if Ian would want this baby. Did he think I was a monster again? Was that what he as thinking? I just wanted to see him again, maybe even see him smile if I was lucky. I remembered him telling me about Earth's fairy tales. My favorite was Hansel and Greta. That's it! I needed to leave breadcrumbs for them to find me!

I reached down to pull off my shoes, and threw them up onto the ground above me. One didn't make it, and hit me in the head on it's way down. I felt the earth below me until I hit my shoe. It took me two more tries, but I finally got both of them above me. I just hoped somebody would find them in time.

Last I counted it's been just over eighteen hours, and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was starving, and I knew this couldn't be good for the baby. I felt my stomach, and imagined it round and big. I could see Ian putting his hands over mine, and singing to the baby. He liked to do that when I couldn't fall asleep, and it always made me feel safe in his arms. Just thinking of that made me cry again, and this time I started dry sobbing. My body had no moisture left to spare.

Twenty two hours, and I can't get to sleep. I thought I heard voices earlier, but they didn't come anywhere near this cave. I know Ian will find me, I just hope he takes me back. I love him so much, I don' know if I can raise this baby on my own.

Twenty seven hours, and I can't even pee. It sounds silly, I always hated going to the bathroom before, and now I desperately wished I could. I wished I had drank any water the day I fought with Ian, so that way I could at least pee right now.

Twenty eight hours. Time's going really slow. I finally fell asleep, but that only lasted thirty minutes. I found my watch in my back pocket awhile ago, that helps a lot. I had some cramping earlier, and I knew that it wasn't good. I wanted the baby to at least wait for Ian to get here, so he can just put his hand over his live baby before it goes. Because once it goes, I think I have to go too.

Thirty hours. My brain is going so slow I can barely think. I decided the voices I heard earlier were hallucinations. I have a major headache. It's not helping anything.

Thirty and a half hours. I hear voices again, except they're louder this time. I've given up hope of Ian ever finding me. I'll die, and I hope Doc never tells him I was pregnant. That will kill him. I fall asleep before I can even consider the voices are real.

Thirty one hours. "Wanda, oh god, Wanda. Wake up sweat heart, please wake up. I'm coming down to get you."

No. Fell. Dangerous. "Don't. Slip. Hurt baby."

"What? Wanda you have to talk to me. It's me. Can you say my name for me hun?"

Think. Name. Tall, dark hair, mine. "Name."

"That's right baby girl, tell me my name."

Why can't he remember his own name? Tiny rocks are falling on my head, and I whine, "Ian."

"Thank god. That's right Wanderer my name's Ian. Help is on the way. See? Mel's coming right now. MEL! WE'RE DOWN HERE! I PUT MY COAT AT THE ENTRANCE."

"Mel?" All my responses were so slow.

"She's on her way Wanda. Is that blood? Where are you hurt? Talk to me Wanderer."

"Mmmm." Think. Need words. Need something. "Water?"

"Yeah, I'm going to lower the canteen down by the strap ok? Look up at me honey or it's going to hit you in the head."

"No, head hurts already." I felt something lightly hit my head, and I reached up. Every movement seemed to take so much effort. I slowly drank, and after a few minutes, all the water was gone. I could feel the water sitting in my stomach, and it felt too heavy. I drank it all too fast. I wish I wouldn't vomit.

"Wanderer, are you ok down there? I've got to go get Doc. Mel's working her way past the rocks right now."

"Ian." I tried to yell. I looked up at him, and he tried to jump down to me, "No. You'll get stuck too."

I could see him smile, "Oh Wanda, you don't know how much I've missed your voice the past day and a half. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I won't ever yell at you again."

"Yell? Thought it was my fault?" My brain was still slow. I thought our fight over so many times, and I couldn't tell what was real or what was imagined.

"No no no, it was all my fault. I was being a jerk. Are you ok for me to leave for a few minutes?"

I nodded my head, and remembered he couldn't see me that well. "Yeah." He said something else, but I fell back to sleep.

Thirty one and a half hours. "Wanderer wake up now." Ian was back.

"Ian? Where am I?"

I could hear him say that I must have fallen down the crack in the rocks. "I'm coming to get you all right?"

"NO! You'll fall!"

I could hear Mel mumble something about being too damn selfless for my own good.

"Mel."

"Right here Wanda. Don't you dare die on me. We're so close to getting you up here, you can't die yet. Besides, Ian hasn't told you how much of an ass he is." I could hear here trying to make a joke, but her voice wavered.

Do whatever Mel says. Mel's my sister, she'll keep me safe, "Ok. Won't die yet."

I heard people laugh shakily. "Who up there?"

More rock fell on me, "Ian." I whined.

"Shh, I know. Just talk to me baby girl."

"About what?"

"What were you and Burns talking about the other day?"

I knew I must be bad if he wanted to hear about Burns, but I would do whatever he asked if I got to see him smile, "Water first?"

He nodded, and climbed down to me a little more. I coughed at the dust he was letting into the air, and he passed me a new canteen. I could see a rope tied around his stomach, and Mel hanging over the crack holding on. "Mel, too heavy for you."

I was only speaking in partial sentences, but she understood, "there's no way I'm leaving your life in Jared's hands. One wrong move, and it's bad. You're my sister, I gotta keep you safe."

I nodded, and Ian looked down at me, "She can't see you." I could see something in his eyes…pity maybe? Or Sorrow?

"Mel's my sister. Got to do whatever she says."

He laughed at that, "Don't let her hear you say that, or you'll never hear the end of it."

I could hear Doc, "Can you see any injuries on her Ian? I need to know what medicines to give you."

Ian had finally reached me, and was standing on the rock that trapped my leg. I screamed in pain, and he looked down, then climbed back up the rock a little bit. "Her leg's trapped. I won't be able to get it by myself. I'm too big. We need someone small."

I grabbed onto the closest thing of Ian's I could reach, his thigh, "No, don't leave me."

He turned and looked at me, and saw the terror in my eyes, "Never. I'll stay right here with you the entire time."

I got dizzy, and had to close my eyes and lean my head on his stomach, "Wanda? Are you ok?"

I shook my head a little, and even that hurt. My head was getting fuzzy again, "Mel, we don't have time for anyone else. Wanda's fading fast."

I could feel him put a rope around the rock, and he shook me a little, "Wanderer, this is going to hurt. I need you to take some No Pain." I shook my head, I knew that would definitely make me vomit.

I got dizzy again, and had to close my eyes. "Wanda, open our eyes." I tried, but I couldn't. I heard Ian yell, "Pull! I've got to get her up there now!"

I felt even more pain on my leg, and Ian maneuvered me into a sitting position beside the rock. I whimpered in pain, and I could feel his lips against my head. He yelled again, and he had me free from the rock. My leg started to hurt more as he rubbed it to get the blood flowing, "Ian don't worry about her leg now! Just get her up here so I can treat her shock!"

I faded away into the pain as Ian lifted me up the gorge. Ha, I had finally thought of the word for the split rock as we were climbing out of it. I decided I hated words. They were too complicated.

Thirty two hours. I felt something solid beneath my back as Ian laid me down. I could feel the sweat pouring off him, and he was breathing heavily. I heard him mumble, "help her. I'm fine."

I felt pain in my leg, "Her leg is pink again. That's a good sign."

I opened my eyes, "Ian." I couldn't focus, everything was too bright, then too dark, "Ian!"

I heard shuffling, and then his face was above mine, and then my head was in his lap, "Shh baby girl, I'm right here. I just thought you wouldn't want to see me." I laughed at that, twenty something hours ago I had thought the same.

"Never." I mumbled, "Don't leave us."

He looked confused, "Us?"

" 'M pregnant." Then I passed out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So! My first story alert! And it wasn't even up 24 hours! That made me very happy. Thank you to that person, (I forgot your name) I would love it if you left a review too! To the rest of you: I hope you like this story, and even if you don't, please leave a review! Thanks!**

**I realized I forgot this:**

**I do not, in any way, own these characters, or "The Host" book. The only thing that is mine is the plot. And some of that is borrowed from a recent movie. *****Cough Cough*******

**Ian POV**

It had been a day since anybody had seen Wanda. A whole friggin day, and we had seen no sign of her. I was pacing back and forth, and we were in the dining hall again. Jeb and Mel were making a grid so we could search the caves in depth. I heard Mel mention days, and I yelled, "SHE DOESN'T HAVE DAYS! YOU KNOW HER! BURNS SAID THEY HAD HARDLY EATEN ALL DAY, AND SHE DRANK NO WATER! AT MOST SHE HAS ONE OR TWO MORE DAYS!" I glared at Mel, how could she think like that? I thought she considered Wanda her own sister. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK LIKE THAT?" I sat down at one of the tables and put my head in my hands, "She has to be hurt, or she would've come back by now. Mel, I don't know what I would do if she's hurt, and it's all my fault."

Mel came and sat by me, "It's been twenty five hours. At most, she's really thirsty and hungry. We'll get Doc to help us with the search. That way when we find her, and we will by the way, you can be sure right away that she's fine. We'll all bring plenty of canteens and food so we can stay out longer. All right?" I nodded, an wiped my tears before she could see them. I stood up, and grabbed some gear. We all took the backpacks we kept for storage, and filled them with food and three canteens each. There would be six of us searching, and that was barely enough. Mel and Jared were taking the east four caves, Doc and Jeb we taking the north four. I was taking the West four (I demanded I take the most. It was my fault we were in this situation in the first place.) Jamie was taking one cave, and Kyle was taking another. Hopefully we would find her by sundown, because the dark made it hard to look for her.

God Wanda, what have I done?

Twenty nine hours. I was exhausted, but I took my flashlight out and kept working. This was my fault, and I was going to find Wanda before she got any worse. I went back to the dining room to refill my canteens, and get more food. I was the only one there, and I was glad because of that. I didn't want to see the pity in every body's eyes, or the hatred in others. I loved Wanda so much, I just didn't know what I would do without her. I continue calling her name. Wanda, Wanda. I don't even know if I'm talking out loud, "Wanda. Please. I need you."

Thirty hours. I see something on the floor up ahead. I run to it, and it's Wanda's shoes. "WANDA!" I felt around, and saw there was a crack in the ground. I leaned over it, and saw Wanda's little head. "Oh thank God Wanda. Wake up beautiful, please, I just want to see your pretty smile. Wake up Wanda. I'm coming down to get you."

I heard her mumble something, but she was being too quiet. "Wanda darling, you've got to speak up. You're at least twelve feet down. I can't hear you. How tight is it down there?" I waited a few seconds and she didn't respond. I just kept mumbling things to her, and I got a look of how she was stuck. I saw the rock, I just didn't know how bad she was stuck.

I knew I had to get help. I heard Mel, and I started yelling for her. We were all exhausted, and had almost given up for the night. Mel came by me, and looked down at Wanda. Wanda was mumbling again, and I was even more worried. I looked at Mel, and we both nodded. We knew I had to go get help immediately. We couldn't get Wanda out by ourselves.

Thirty one and a half hours. Every body was here, and we were thinking of ways to get Wanda out, "look. We don't even know the full situation. I'm climbing down to see her." I looked over the edge, and got down on my stomach to look at Wanda, "Honey, I'm coming down to get you." I heard her mumble something, but I just wriggled my way into the crack. It was slow, because I didn't want to loosen to much dirt and rock that would fall and hit Wanda, but also because I was almost too big to fit. I landed on the rock that Wanda was stuck on, and I heard her scream in pain. I climbed back up immediately, and turned to face her. I kept saying things to her, but I was just trying to get her out of there. I yelled for them to send a rope down while Wanda and Mel were talking. I asked for her to take some No Pain, but she refused.

She closed her eyes, and wouldn't talk, "Pull! I've got to get her up there now!"

Mel hopped over the edge, and I could see her work her way down. I shielded Wanda from any rocks and told Mel to hurry. When she got down, she helped me move Wanda form the rock. I put Wanda on my back, and started climbing. Mel climbed underneath me so she could catch Wanda if she fell.

It took a while, but we finally got her up. I laid my Wanderer on the ground, and people came to fuss over me while Doc checked Wanda over, "Help her. I'm fine." I was dripping with sweat, and short of breath. I felt more tired than I ever had in my entire life, but it was all ok now because Wanda was safe.

I heard Wanda mutter, "Ian," and I looked over at her, "Ian!" I shuffled over to her, I couldn't walk really well. I think I sprained my ankle on the climb up. "Shh baby girl, I', right here. I just thought you wouldn't want to see me." She laughed at that, and I smiled at the beautiful noise.

"Never." Her voice was really quiet, but it was just nice to see her again, "Don't leave us."

I thought she was delusional, "Us?"

" 'M pregnant," then she fell unconscious. I supposed it was good, it meant her body could rest, but I needed to ask her questions.

Doc stood up, and went to lift her, "No, I've got her." I swayed, and had to lean against the wall for support. I felt Jared and Mel's arms underneath mine to support me, and I just nodded. I was way to weak to carry her now, I needed the support myself. Doc picked her up, and walked at a fast pace back to his office. Mel, Jared, and I were slower because of my ankle, but we made it there not to short after Doc had set her down. I sat on the chair next to the cot she was on, and glared at Doc to dare him to ask me to move. He nodded, and I grabbed Wanda's hand. I leaned my head against the wall, and closed my eyes.

I wasn't going to fall to sleep. I needed to stay awake for Wanda, "Get some sleep Ian. She'll need you fully awake when she wakes up." Jared? I thought he was mad at me. Hmm, or maybe it was Jamie. I fell asleep while trying to figure out who had talked to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this may be the shortest story I ever write! Woah! That is a very big accomplishment for me!**

Ian POV

I woke up, and was disoriented. I couldn't remember where I was, or what day it was. I jerked up, and realized I was holding Wanda's hand. That immediately calmed me down. I looked around the room, and saw Doc sleeping on his desk. Mel was sitting on the other side of Wanda, and saw I was awake, "Well it's about time sleeping beauty."

"How's Wanda? Has she eaten? Or drank anything?"

Mel nodded, "she's waken up a few times, but never to be fully coherent. She wakes up confused, but then sees you at her side and relaxes. We've gotten her to drink a lot of water, and some food. Thank god we got an ultrasound on the last raid, Doc's checked on the baby." I perked up at that, "So it's true? Wanda's pregnant? How far along? Why didn't she tell me?"

Mel held up a hand and smiled, "Doc said she only figured it out a few days ago. She was going to surprise you, but she had to ask Burns some questions first."

Oh god, I felt like an ass; again. She was only trying to figure out any potential problems for our baby, and I snapped at her because I was jealous. Mel gave me a sympathetic look, "Doc made us all leave the room while he was checking the baby. He thought you two should be the first to see the ultrasound, and not us."

Jared walked into the room with plenty of food, "Mel nearly took his head off when she heard that. Food?"

I nodded my head and looked at him, "How long did I sleep?"

"On and off for about twelve hours. We made you wake up to get food and water, but you've never let go of her hand," he nodded to Wanda, "Made it very complicated because Mel practically had to feed you herself. We figured before Wanda ran off, you hadn't slept for 24 hours before that. So you were up like 50 hours straight, and physically exhausting yourself."

I rubbed my hand over my eyes, I was extremely sore, and still exhausted. But I could get more sleep once Wanda woke up. Doc stood up from his desk, and I realized that he had been listening to us, "She should wake up Ian. You got to her in just the nick of time. I'll be able to tell more about the baby once Wanda eats more, and is more active again. Everything should be ok though Ian."

I nodded again, just thinking about how we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place if I hadn't been so mean to Wanda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wanda POV**

I slowly came to consciousness, and was glad for the lack of sensory overload. I stretched my feelers to my fingers and toes, and then when felt around in my body, I felt something else there. It was weird, like it didn't belong, and yet it wasn't supposed to.

Then I realized what "it" was; our baby. I sat up incredibly fast, and didn't even mind the dizziness. My hand flew to my stomach, and some how I could feel our baby respond to me, yet it didn't even move.

When I had jerked up, apparently so had Ian, "Wanda what's wrong? Are you ok?"

I looked him in the eyes, and smiled, "I just felt our baby." All of a sudden it didn't matter that we had fought, or that he was too jealous over Burns, or that I wouldn't be able to go on raids soon.

Ian put a hand over my stomach, and withdrew it quickly, "Sorry. Am I allowed to do that?"

I realized that Ian hadn't figured out I forgave him. To solve any problem of forgiveness, I grabbed his face, and kissed him. I kissed him harder than I ever had before, and I even bit his lip a little. He grabbed the back of my neck, and it seemed like he would never let go. Finally I pulled back a little, but left our foreheads touching, because I needed some air. I whispered, "I felt our baby."

I could feel him smile more than see it, but I could definitely see the pure joy in his eyes. Again Ian put his hand over my stomach, but I just shook my head, "Not that way. It was-" but then I stopped short. Did he really want to hear that it was my _feelers_ that felt our baby?

He nodded his head, "I understand. Tell me later in our room. I want to hear everything. Even about how your _feelers_ felt the baby."

I laughed, he had guessed right. He always knew how insecure I was talking about my…alien parts. It was different than talking about my girl parts. Ian never seemed to mind that, as long as it was in the bed room, and he was the one talking about them. I shivered at the thought, and I saw that Ian had read my mind again. I smiled softly, then blushed.

Mel took this opportunity to cough, "Look O'Shea, I don't know what you're doing to poor little Wanda over there, nut I want to hear about my future niece or nephew." She bounded over to us, and sat next to me. I looked at Doc, and nodded.

"Mel, maybe you want to give them more time alone? Maybe they want to see the baby first?" Oh Jared, how little did you know about Mel's and my relationship if you don't know I would want her here.

Mel looked at me with her puppy dog eyes, "Mel, I need you here. You're my sister." She looked to Ian, and I knew I needed to reassure her that she belonged here, "I could make Ian go in the other room, and you and I could be the first to see the baby?" Mel's eyes brightened at that, like she was even considering it. I knew she wanted to make Ian squirm though, so I played along.

"Nah. He can stay." I smiled, and knew Mel had forgiven him also.

In only a few minutes, we were all staring at the ultrasound machine. We were all staring at the baby. I closed my eyes, and extended my feelers to touch the baby again, and I heard Ian gasp, "The baby just moved! Wanda did you see that?" He looked at me, and knew I had caused it. He smiled, and gave me a chaste kiss.

Doc told us he couldn't print out a picture because he had no paper that would work, but I wasn't listening. My eyes were focused on Ian. He wiped the gel off my stomach, and helped me sit up. He sat behind me with his arms around my stomach. Doc went over instructions for my care for the next few weeks, and when he mentioned full bed rest, my face scrunched up, "But why?" Doc just looked at me, and I mumbled, "fine. I'll do it. But the moment I can get off bed rest, you have to make Ian understand it, all right?" Doc nodded, and let us go back to our room. Ian carried me the whole way, just smiling every time I complained I didn't need to be carried.

He opened our door, and set me down on our bed. He pulled his shirt off, and I couldn't help staring. I ogled his arms, his abs, but the thing I stared at the most was the little tuft of hair that led straight don into his jeans. It was the lightest hair on his body, but I could just barely see it. I saw a bead of sweat roll down it, and I just gulped. Ian laughed, and I blushed. I blinked a few times, then looked back to his eyes, and could see the same fire in them.

"Oh Wanda, you have no idea of how much I would love to ravish you right now, "He sat on the bed next to me, "but we need to talk."

"Ian, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should have stayed to talk, and to explain myself. I know how jealous you can get, and I should have respected that."

I leaned my head on his shoulder while he talked, "Wanda, none of it is your fault. I knew I was tired, and my temper was short. I should've just ignored it all and gotten some sleep. I'm so sorry I treated you that way. I promise it'll never happen again."

I nodded, "Can I say one last thing?" Ian nodded, and kissed the top of my head, "You have no reason to be jealous of anyone, especially Burns. I am devoted to you, and only you." We both ignored the fact that I had basically said once he died, I planned on killing myself. That was a conversation for a later date and time, when we both weren't so exhausted.

I lifted my head up, and kissed him chastely at first, but then the kiss deepened. He pulled me to him, and leaned me back on the bed slowly, "are you sure? Will it be safe for the baby?"

I nodded, and closed my eyes as he began slowly kissing my entire face, my nose, my eyes, my cheeks, and finally back to my mouth, "I love you Ian. The babies will be fine."

His head shot up so he could look me in the eyes, "Bab-_ies_? As in plural?"

"Oops. That was supposed to be a surprise." I giggled, and he kissed me hard.

"And exactly how long were you going to keep this from me?"He continued kissing me. "Wanda? Do you have an answer?" He whispered the last part.

It was all I could do to nod my head, I couldn't think straight with what Ian was doing to my body. "Ian." Oh Ian, my wonderful man, "don't stop, don't ever stop."

"Never." I gasped, finally realizing how much he wanted me.

It was then, in that single moment, that I knew Ian and I would be all right. We would make it through this. It would be hard, but we would be ok. We had two babies on the way, and Ian would make a wonderful father. It was in these caves, where I was screaming Ian's name in joy all night that I knew our babies would be safe, and maybe even happy.

**Fin**

**A/N: I left a lot up to the imagination here, but that's just because I felt I couldn't continue the story. It's already longer than I intended, but WAY shorter than my usual stories. **


End file.
